Delta 5H4 Boxhead
The Delta 5H4 Boxhead is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). A part of its name is often misspelled as "SH4" instead of "5H4". Appearance It's the smallest and most common attack helicopter. In fact, one to three of the green Guerrilla versions can be seen in the sky at all times. It's based on the MH-6 Little Bird but has a longer tail. It has four seats, but you can never have a passenger. It bears some resemblance and is the predecessor to the UH-10 Chippewa. Performance It's the second slowest (after the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo) and most fragile attack helicopter in the game, but has awesome maneuverability. Good for village and town liberations. Survivability and armour It will catch fire and explode from a single direct missile hit. It's not bullet-proof, so it can be shot down with machine-guns. Weapons All versions have the same weapons: missiles which are shot one at a time, and machine-guns. The missiles of this helicopter are not as well guided as those of other helicopters, so it's a little more difficult to hit moving targets. Also, everyone other than Rico seem to use only unguided missiles, which aren't available to Rico and are weaker than usual missiles. Or they may just seem weaker because they miss most shots. Versions and locations Trivia *The only time the San Esperito Military uses them against the player is during the mission Devil's Drop Zone. **However, in the Just Cause Demo, the San Esperito Military uses them as their main pusuit helicopter, replacing the role of the HH-22 Savior in the full game. *The Rioja Cartel is the only faction in Just Cause 1 that doesn't have a variant of the vehicle. Gallery Delta 5H4 Boxhead.png|San Cristobal military base, north of Guerrilla 6 "Camp Contrabandista" safehouse. Brothers in Arms 1.png|In the mission Brothers in Arms. Paradiso Bay 3.png|The Guerrilla version at Paradiso Bay. Taxi (rear end).png|The Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead is a very common site in San Esperito. Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|The Agency version in Brothers in Arms. Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead (2).JPG|Another view. Kane has taken an interest in Rico meanwhile. Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|A Montano Cartel version at a cartel villa. These replace the Huerta PA51 Azteks after Guadalicano Choo Choo and can prove deadly if you are in a vehicle. Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxhead (5).JPG|Montano version from above. Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxhead (6).JPG|Viewed from below. Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|A Guerrilla version parked on the Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. This is a relatively difficult feat. Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, front).png|San Esperito Military variant front. Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, rear).png|San Esperito Military variant rear. Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, underside).png|San Esperito Military variant underside. Black Hand Boxhead.png|Black Hand variant front. Black Hand Boxhead 2.png|Black Hand variant rear. Black Hand Boxhead 3.png|Black Hand variant underside. Guerrilla Boxhead.png|Guerrilla variant. Agency Boxhead 2.png|Unique Agency variant. Agency Boxhead 3.png|Unique Agency variant underside. Montano Boxhead.png|Montano variant. Montano Boxhead 2.png|Montano variant underside. Police Boxhead.png|Unique San Esperito Police Department variant, during Good Cop, Bad Cop. Police Boxhead Rear.png|San Esperito Police Department variant rear. Police Boxhead Front.png|San Esperito Police Department variant front. Police Boxhead Underside.png|San Esperito Police Department underside. Police Boxhead Left Side.png|San Esperito Police Department variant left side. Police Boxhead Right Side.png|San Esperito Police Department variant right side. See also The other three attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Heavy. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. - Medium. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. - Heavy. Video The Guerrilla airforce can be seen using its large fleet of Delta 5H4 Boxheads in this video: Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content